Part One: The Beginning of the End
by The Vamp
Summary: Lisa is an average...well...not average girl, obsessed with vampires and death. She finds what she always dreams of but is this dream what she really wants to become real...or is what she based her life upon a complete mistake? Guest starring Spike! Oh ye
1. Chapter 1 through 3

**Disclaimer- There are a lot of references I make to everyday things we take for granted...in no way do I own them or am I being paid to endorce their products...but that would be a cool thing. I in no way own Spike...but I sure wish I did. Well now that I have all the formalities out of the way...enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Angst with an Undead Body Count**

The night air sifted loosely through my slick black trench coat as I ran down the street. I had to make it to the cemetery in time to watch whatever unfolded. _Ok she left her place an hour ago so she has to have found one by now or they found her._ I thought to myself and smirked at the second thought. Ever since I found out who the slayer was around here I have had this unexplainable obsession with her, not for her per say but about her. Everything she knew I wanted to know and understand. But most of all I wanted to hate her; I wanted to kill her. But in my current state...meaning pathetic useless human...that was pretty much a useless thought. I wanted to kill her since she was killing the ones I loved, the ones that I had the greatest longing for since I was just a mere child. The ones that killed without remorse, without a second's thought and were driven by something pure...instinct. For the past 6 years all I could do was dream of seeing a vampire ever since I read about them in the dark lore book I had picked up in the library. Ever since I found the slayer I have been stalking her, strange how one learns covert tactics off a web-site overnight, but then again people can learn just about anything over-night on the Internet. Every night she leaves her house around 10:00 but really what creature is going to prowl around when the teenagers are ganged up in large numbers. The slayer was a dumb one and someone sure had to watch this one especially since even I, the clumsiest girl in the world, could sneak up on her. I mean, not a day goes by without me tripping or falling over my boots or trench coat so the world is doomed if the population depends on this ditz. _Ahhh!_ The asphalt was cool to my hands as I found myself tangled in my trench coat yet again. I grimaced and got up checking for damages on my clothing. No wonder I tripped… stupid boots. I bent down and strapped the 5 buckles I had so absent mindedly left hanging loose causing my boot to slip off my foot and there I went. I looked around and everything was silent...Good no one saw me! I stood up and regained my composure. Then the next thing I knew I was diving behind an oversized monolith of a tombstone. I didn't even know there were friggin' tombstones this big. I peered out from behind the tombstone and saw the slayer running full throttle down the middle of the street from the direction I was running to. _Okay what in the bloody hell is she doing running away from the battle site? Is she a coward or what...Damn and I was hoping to catch a glimpse of a sexy little newbie Vamp._ I thought to myself and frowned. As she gained a little ground towards me I noticed a dark puddle consuming the front of her shirt and her hand cradling her abdomen. An expression of blatant fear was smacked on her face and in her dilated blue eyes that were burning a hole at some point far in front of her, anywhere but where she was. A feeling of estranged joy crept in the pit of my stomach, was I getting butterflies? I wasn't even sure why I hated her, oh wait yes I do! She was beautiful, popular, abnormally skinny, too afraid of being herself, and always seemed to have some negative thing to say about me or the people I chose to hang around with. So yeah I hated her really friggin' bad! I gazed after her to see what magnificent creature had stumbled upon the gates to my heart by stabbing her. And there he was so beautiful and a sexy man! The slayer was a good football field's length away from him and all he was doing was walking almost at a leisurely pace. Evidently he wasn't hungry...

**Chapter Two: Heaven or Hell?**

I watched him intently as he stepped through the shadows of the trees and the moonlight grazed his pale skin lightly. My heart was pounding in my ears as the blood rushed to my head. I was going to see the vampire of my dreams and the death of the slayer all in one night! _YES! I am the luckiest girl in the world!_ I tried to control myself from standing up and doing the stupid little victory dance I found myself doing when I relished in my morbid glory. I glanced back and noticed he was getting closer. His bleached blonde hair accented his handsome strong cheekbones that defined his beautiful face. His body…not to be cliché…his body was like heaven. I could see the contours of his chest and stomach through his tight burgundy shirt that was tattered slightly. His tight leather pants made me want to jump out from behind the tombstone and yell some vulgar, obscene un-lady like thing. His long black trench coat wafted across the ground like a feather on the breeze. Damn he made me want to bite my hand off. When I came back to reality I noticed I was drooling and he was no longer in my field of vision. I groaned silently and felt a creepy feeling wash over me as if someone had turned the table and started to watch me. I closed my eyes and gulped before I slowly turned around on the ground to be greeted by a pair of boots almost like mine... wait they were mine just like mine! I slowly brought my gaze upward but before I could reach the person's face I was slammed against the tombstone I had originally used to avoid this kind of confrontation. I saw my attacker which happened to be the sexy vampire. The sexy vampire I had dreamed of touching since moments ago...I worked fast. I swallowed with effort since he had me by the throat. Then I was able to hear his heavenly voice, which I wasn't expecting at all.

**Chapter Three: Call Me Crazy But Are You For Real?**

"Why the bloody hell are you out here, little girl? Staring at me like some lost puppy!" He harshly spoke but he was still in his human form, which was so incredibly enthralling by itself. I thought for a bit about what I would say but I had more trouble since I was also thinking about how much his grip was cutting my oxygen supply off. I did what I had to do. I inhaled all I could and head-butted him as hard as I could. Stunned, he let me go and I dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Owww! Damn it your head is hard as hell! Why couldn't I have gone for the crotch?" I looked up as he growled angrily. I scrambled up to my feet and stared at him blankly. I had never fought a vampire before only watched the fights. _What could be so hard I mean I have to be stronger than the slayer she is just a weak little prep!_ I thought and out of nowhere I felt the pang in my abdomen as his fist ground into my flesh. My breath left me and as if I were suddenly fueled by a primal urge...the urge to kill to survive, I stood up again and smirked at him. He charged towards me and I jumped up onto the tomb behind me and kicked him in his chest sending him sprawling to the ground. He looked at me with an awkward hatred. I reached in my coat and pulled out the stake that I thought would grow mold before I used it. But he was going to KILL me not make me one of his. I spun the stake around so the pointed end was away from me and I leapt to the ground again.

"Look really I don't want to kill you but if you make me I will!" I tried reasoning with him. He charged forward again. But clearly reasoning failed. He yelled aloud and I dodged his glancing blow. His fist hit the tombstone and chipped it. _Damn he is hitting with some friggin' force now! I am so dead! DEAD, DEAD, deader than DEAD!_ He growled and turned to me and remarked.

"Listen pet, I will kill you like I kill all the other pathetic ones of your species. Not in the mood for fun and games, so just give up and let 'ole Spike here have some fun." He smirked and I just stood there listening to him. _He was right humans were pathetic because they always cause themselves to die. But not me! His name was Spike how rugged and frigid. I love it!_ He moved towards me slightly but I didn't move. I told myself to stand my ground and if he strikes I will too. My hands went limp at my side with the stake firmly gripped in my right. Spike leaned forward and stared into my dark eyes. I stared into his intensely trying to show no fear.

"Aww luv. All work and no play makes you a dull gurl!" Spike whispered in my ear as he grabbed my left arm and pulled me to his body, my back to him. "Now that's more like it now be a good girl and give up." His voice was melodic and hypnotizing. I fell into the darkest part of myself when he spoke. It felt so refreshing but I had to fight. I kicked back and hit his shin loosening his grip on me. "You little bitch! You're going to hell"

"Thanks" I called out and spun my stake to the jagged killing edge. "Oh save me a seat you demented bastard 'cause you're going first!" I rushed forward not thinking and saw everything in slow motion. Spike reached up and caught my hand guiding it with his crushing blow back toward me and slamming the stake into my thigh through my favorite black pants. I let out the most horrific scream I think I have ever heard. Spike only seemed to stare in amusement as I screamed and pointed at my leg. Then I screamed and pointed at my leg again until it was pretty much a reoccurring thing. Spike knelt down and pulled me up by my coat collar, whispering in my ear.

"How does it feel to be the one losing?" He snickered and I pushed my pain aside standing up, staring at him with a renewed anger supply. Then my common sense finally kicked in and told me to haul ass. So I did the only thing I could, I cheated. I grabbed a hand full of dirt and threw it into his eyes and ran blindly down the street to my safety. I knew if I got to my house, I was safe. I winced as my leg went numb and the stake didn't seem to be there anymore. Just a huge puncture wound with blood flowing down my leg. I was losing blood and fast. I saw my house and ran without restraint. I ran with the last bit of hope I could muster. I tripped up the stairs and fumbled with the knob._ HOLY SHIT it's locked! _I searched my pockets but the key wasn't there. I stared panicking and finally remembered the key under the mat just as I saw Spike coming up my driveway. I forced the key in the lock and pushed. My eyes tightly clenched waiting for Spike's deathblow to come. But nothing. I opened my eyes and there was Spike on the other side of my door. I burst out laughing and pointed at him. Then I slammed the door in his face, locking it back. I winced as I stood up. I looked over and saw my mom on the couch passed out in her drunkenness. I scoffed and made my way upstairs to my room with the help of the railing. I walked in the bathroom and raided the medicine cabinet. Everything from toilet paper to eye-drops, I grabbed. I closed the door to my room and threw everything on my bed. I sat down to relax and bandage the gapping hole in my leg. I knew that I should have gone to the hospital but kind of hard to do that with a bloodthirsty vamp outside. I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes, cursing myself for freaking letting myself be seen. I didn't even care that I was fully clothed and bleeding all over my black bedspread. It was black like the blood would show that much! Something jolted me out of my sleep then the noise came into focus. It was the doorbell. I clawed my way to the window with my dwindling strength to see who it was but someone had already opened the door. A feeling of dread choked my breath. I stared out the window while simultaneously yelling.

"Mom don't invite..." I was unable to finish my sentence when I was interrupted.

"Too late luv," My eyes widened as I winced in discomfort. I would die in my own fucking room! How lame! I was supposed to die doing something to save another dumb ass somewhere else! But no I was going to have my throat ripped out by a vampire in the safety of my own room. I swallowed and turned around defiantly staring in his eyes. He had shut the door behind him so conveniently, that way if I tried anything I would have to take the time to reopen the door. Blast him! He was thinking faster than I was. He smirked at me in his malicious way. But then I thought well if I am to die at least a gorgeous man is knocking me off. I couldn't help but laugh at my situation. Although not a smart thing I did, laughing out loud, not that I was ever really good when it came to common sense. I felt the boisterous laugh emerge from my lips and I saw Spike tilt his head intrigued.

"It is a sad thing pet. I come to kill you and all you have to do is laugh. Pathetic..." Spike said in what I was assuming an English accent. Whatever it was, it was dreamy and I wanted to get lost in the vibrations of his voice. _Snap out of it Lisa! He is here to kill your ass but all you have to do is dream about how much you want in his pants. _I stopped my laughing and stared defiantly at Spike trying to keep my drowsy eyes open.

"This is my house and my room. The moment you crossed the threshold you entered my world. Now if you think I am going to give up without a fight you are sadly mistaken," I managed to get the sentence out before I had started to tremble. Spike stared in my eyes almost as if he were looking into my mind trying to pick at my thoughts. He moved closer to me and grabbed my arm bending it behind my back. I kept my gaze unmoving with his. He smirked and let my arm loose but his grip remained firmly around my wrist.

"Tell me pet. Why were you out so late after your bedtime, eh?" Spike questioned me as he tightened his fingers around my wrist a bit more.

"I always prowl around outside after dark in hopes of watching the slayer." I replied without much thought.

"So you are a slayer groupie? Don't picture you as a slayer groupie maybe I am mistaken." He shrugged and I glared at him angrily.

"Call me a slayer groupie again and you'll end up turning into a woman really fast." I snorted angrily and he saw the rage in my expression.

"Ah that's more like it, so what are you?"

"If I were a groupie which I'm not, I would be a vampire groupie. I follow the slayer learning from her and waiting for her to slip up and get her throat ripped from her throbbing neck." I closed my eyes and a smirked crossed my face. I heard Spike laughing at me. I opened my eyes and stared at him.

"Well pet we do have something in common. We both want that bitch dead. But really what are you doing? Do you get your jollies off by watching her fight my kind?" I grumbled and knew that I would have to explain basically my life's story.

"Well it is a long story and it is complicated. I don't want to deal with it now. And no I don't get my jollies off by that!" I eyed him hoping he was reading the perverse thoughts running through my head I felt my head start to spin and my leg started to throb yet again.

"Well too bad luv cause I'm not leaving. Remember I am going to kill you so make your pleads for life well thought out." Spike spoke without compassion.

"Damn it! I don't want to play your fucking games. If you want to kill me then do it!" I yelled and then I saw his eyes turn from deep blue to a pale eerie yellow ringed in black. His face changed form where his skin scrunched up above the bridge of his nose and fangs protruded from his lips. I looked at him in amazement. I had always seen vampires from afar but this was truly magnificent. I fought the urge to touch his face, my fingers twitching. Spike jerked my wrist forward and I hit my bed landing on my back. I winced and closed my eyes to fight the painful cries back. I felt Spike land on top of me pinning me to the bed, my arms pinned with his hands.

"Damn finally I get a man in my room on top of me and all he wants to do is kill me. My luck is great..." I mumbled and Spike growled.

"Why are you like this? One moment you are attacking and insulting then the next it is as if you are hitting on me. Make up your bloody mind woman!" Spike yelled and I smirked.

"If I told you what I wanted you might enjoy it too much, now do me a favor and get off!" I retorted. I punched Spike and pinned him beneath me. I shook my head trying to keep from losing focus and he took this to his advantage. He shook his head and hissed at me. I gave him a slight smile then I felt myself reeling in pain. I looked down and his fingers had found my wound and pressed deep within it. I screamed and rolled off of him. I sat up and ripped the cloth around the wound off. A deep dark hole with crusted blood made me want to cry out in pain and a wave of nausea hit me. I looked over at Spike who was hungrily licking the blood off his fingers. I wanted to put the stake in his eye for pushing my wound.

"Why did you push it? I don't go around poking your gaping wounds!" I yelled at him.

"I knew I'd end up tasting you, heh. Tasty too, hmmm warm," I groaned and felt like vomiting when a tidal wave of nausea swept over me once again. I felt cold, the kind of cold that reached my bones. "umm, I don't know if you know the answer to this but how long do humans have when they feel cold after getting stabbed with a sharp wooden object?"

"Ummm...not completely sure about this but I believe about less than an hour without medical attention." Spike muttered between licks. "Wait! Are you cold?" Spike questioned.

"Slightly and I can't feel the lower half of my body." I winced as Spike bent over my leg, examined my wound, and glance up at me.

"I can fix this since you have some explaining to do," Spike compromised.

"Fine but if I die you are the first creature I am haunting!" Spike smirked and I yawned. I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. Spike leaned over me and spoke but didn't catch what he said before I passed out.


	2. Chapters 4 through 6

**Chapter Four: You want fries and a "coke" with that?**

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! I reached over and smacked the alarm clock. I opened my eyes lazily and saw the sun pouring in my room. Mom must have come in and open the black curtains that I had draped across the window. Good thing I wasn't a vampire at that moment or I would have been fried crispy. SPIKE! I had totally forgotten that he was in my room or was it all a dream. I sat up quickly and my head throbbed. I glanced around the room to see if there was a steaming pile of ashes but nothing. I didn't know why I was worried so much about a guy that barely knew and wanted to kill me. I looked over at my clock; it blared heavy metal as I noticed it was 12:00! I couldn't believe I was knocked out that long. Good thing it was a Saturday though. I looked down at myself and noticed my jacket had been thrown over my chair in the corner and my spiked bracelets lay on the desk with my clock. My covers were pulled over me and I felt slightly better besides the small pain running through my upper leg and the unusual weakness I was feeling. _Oh my GOD! A vampire took care of me...hell has definitely frozen over! _I was picking my brains trying to figure out why Spike cared so much about what I had to say. I pushed my covers back and was attempting to stand when I saw my notebook on my desk. Some foreign handwriting was etched on it...so beautifully handwritten. I almost envied it but it was just writing I told myself. The letter read:

_As we promised you must tell me about yourself and maybe I will share something with you (this is where you get all giddy). Meet me in the graveyard at the tombstone we met at...if you don't show up you will have to worry about much more than yourself, remember I know where you live. And until then...watch the leg. Oh and I got kind of hungry watching you sleep. _

_SPIKE_

I couldn't believe how arrogant he was even in his letter but also how compassionate he could be. He didn't even know me and he cautioned me. I looked down at my wrist and two puncture wounds remained. I was about to faint...his lips were on my wrist! I couldn't believe that I wanted to kiss my wrist, dreaming like I was kissing his lips. I went into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I was looking rough. My shoulder length, red-streaked, black hair was disheveled and slightly oily looking. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and turned on the water faucet. I ran the cool water over my face and grinned. I don't know why I grinned it was just plastered on my face. Maybe because I found a majorly sexy guy and now I had something to brag to my best friend Erynn about. I opened the medicine cabinet and took out the painkillers. I quickly downed several I never knew how many I took. I figured that if I was going to die from painkillers then I would die a peaceful death. I went back into my room and closed the curtain, then flicked on my black light. I sat back on my bed with some effort and picked up the phone receiver. I dialed Erynn's number effortlessly and heard the dial tone. A few seconds later a female voice was heard.

"Hello, this is Stan's Dog Shack. Home of the Biggest Weenies in Town." A female voice calmly spoke.

"I'd like an order of... what the hell are you doing?" I sarcastically broke.

"Lisa?" the female voice sounded stunned.

"No it's the curator of the Weenie museum and guess what we want your weenies!" I cackled hellishly. I couldn't help it.

"Thank god it isn't another damn person wanting to order hotdogs and crap from Stan's Dog Shack. I wish that fuckin' shack would change their damned number so it is not like ours!" Erynn's voice was slightly unnerved.

"Don't worry, Stan's will have a lot of angry customers. Heh! They won't need a new number. Maybe they will even get the angry mob with pitchforks and torches like the last fast food place we had." I joked.

"You do realize we started that mob last time." Erynn laughed.

"Yeah I think it is time to break out the flaming sticks and hairspray this time! We can accidentally on purpose burn the Shack down." I smirked to myself.

"Ahhh yes, the homemade Lisa flame throwers. Last time we tried that we almost caught each other on fire and we caught that weird guy's dog on fire. Good thing we had that blanket to smack it with. Oh does it still have that bald spot on its ass?"

"Yes! So what have you been doing today?" I questioned friendly.

"Nothing been answering the phone for an hour collecting orders for these dumbasses that don't know what number they want. And I talked to mom and dad. They are in Texas at some weird convention thing. Won't be back for...well they didn't really say. So yet again I remain alone...not that I am complaining. What about you?"

"That is what I called you about. How about I come spend the night with you tonight and I tell you all about my yesterday." I swallowed.

"Your yesterday why the hell would I want to know about the past?" She retorted.

"Trust me you will. I need to go to the mall and pick up something first. I swear I shall explain everything in due time. Can I come over now?"

"Sure I don't give a fuck. Come over everyday and live! I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't be alone. Well meet you in a few. I will have the flame proof jackets and helmets ready for your arrival. See ya!" She said with the most excitement she could spare.

"Haha! Bye!" I clicked the phone down. I took my time standing so I wouldn't re-open the wound. I quickly gathered up a new pair of black pants, a clean black tank top, my trench coat, my black boots, and my spiked accessories. I disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes, carefully taking a shower and pulling my clothes on. I went back into my room and grabbed the things I would need at Erynn's and walked downstairs. Mom was yet again plastered out of her damn mind.

"Hey mom, I am spending the night at Erynn's!" I said with a laugh.

"Okay honey, have fun with your new friend Spike!" I stared at her incredulously. _What the fuck? Spike spoke to her! Damn him, damn him to hell! _

"You be good now and I will call in the morning." Sad thing was she didn't even know it was today much less when morning is. I left my house and limped to Erynn's house that was five houses down. I went to the back door and she let me in through the basement.

"What's up?" She said as soon as I stepped through the door.

"Nothing much, just here. Okay let's get everything over with. You might want to sit down for this." Erynn sat down and I pulled up my pant's leg to show her the bandage that was slightly bloodied.

"What the hell happened? Don't tell me you tried to fix the antenna on your roof again and got impaled on it." Erynn said seriously.

"No such luck. I was in the cemetery again last night. The slayer was running down the street bloody as hell. And then I saw the god of all vamps walking after her. I think he might have killed her. But that is beside the point. He saw me and we fought..."

"Hold up...you fought a vamp. Are you psycho? Hey was he by chance sexy?"

"Yes I fought a vamp. Yes, I am psycho. And hell yes he was sexy as hell! Let me finish the story!"

"Okay proceed."

"We fought and I thought I could take him but he turned the tables. He stabbed me in the leg with my stake! I was bleeding like hell and it hurt just as bad. I ran to my house barely making it in. I got upstairs in my room and laid down 'cause I was exhausted. I think I fell asleep for a bit until the doorbell rang and mom answered it. I looked out the window and damn it all to hell she had let the vamp in! The vampire and me argued for a bit and I passed out. Then I woke up this morning bandaged up with a note. Here it is." I hand the note to her and she read it.

"Oh my god! You got the vamp in your house and in your room! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes but he doesn't know why I was in the cemetery. I have to tell him tonight."

"Well let's go on a walk tonight and then if we see him you can tell him." Erynn suggested. I agreed.

"Let's go to the mall so I can get something." I suggested and Erynn agreed. We went in my black Honda Civic EX that I had fixed up with the money my dad sent me for my car, that he thought I had yet to buy. It now had a kick ass system and went faster than any car within the district. I entered the mall parking lot and saw a thin white guy leaning on his yellow Corvette. I pulled up beside him and Erynn gave me a questioning look.

"You can stay here I will only be a moment." I closed my door and walked over to the man.

"What's up Dodge?"

"Nothing much. I have what you asked for. I think you'll love it. Custom shipped and guaranteed to cut the hair off your arm." He handed me the butterfly knife. The handle was chrome and it was quite beautiful. I flicked my wrist and the blade swished around and clicked into place.

"Nice. Thanks my man. You stay clean. Use this for something other than smack!" I handed him a 50 and went back to my car where Erynn stared at me in somewhat disbelief.

"All this time and you never told me you had connections!"

"You never ask besides I never thought of him as a connection."

"Bullshit, next time I am getting my shit from him!" Erynn stated and I laughed. I nodded and we drove back to her house.

**Chapter Five: RUN?**

For the rest of the day I paced around thinking about what I would say to Spike. I couldn't stop thinking about him, vampire or not. I was attracted. Erynn stared at me walking a ditch in her floor.

"Sit the fuck down! You are making me sick watching you walk back and forth." I sat down and looked at the clock it was 7:30. Only 30 more minutes and it would be fully dark. I had to blow off some stress.

"Hey I feel like kicking your ass in pool!" I said to Erynn who found amusement in a shiny chocolate wrapper.

"Sure! But I will whoop your ass. It is my pool table after all." Erynn boasted. We played a game of pool and sadly she whooped my ass. And she had the bragging rights, which I felt like stomping on. But she didn't rub it in too much.

"So you want to go for a walk in the graveyard?" Erynn suggested.

"So you are interested in meeting him and oh my god...dare I say walking in the graveyard at night?" I asked Erynn playfully.

"Well yeah. Since you said he was sexy, I can't pass that up plus haven't I walked with you before at night, you dummy." Erynn smirked and we walked out of the door. The chilling air hit us with a powerful force sending our trench coats wafting behind us.

"Dang it is friggin' cold!" I complained.

"Yes but I like it." Erynn said snuggly. We walked down the street and were about to turn into the cemetery when we heard footsteps drumming toward us. I looked around and I caught a glimpse of 4 vampires running toward us.

"Run Erynn! Run!" I yelled and we took off into the cemetery. I half ran, half limped. My leg was bothering me but not as bad as it would if I hadn't had down the pills earlier. Erynn kept stride with me hoping not to leave me behind.

"What is going on?"

"Vamps. They are going to kill us if we don't keep running." I panted as the exhaustion started to kick in. "Oh Shit," I yelled as I tripped over a protruding tombstone. Erynn looked over in horror, the same thoughts running through my head also ran through hers. My leg was throbbing and the only things keeping me moving were the adrenaline and the fear of being maimed beyond recognition. _Damn it. Why can't I have a normal day like any other sad pathetic teenager! If these vamps don't kill me the stress of being almost 21and alone will._ A sudden surge of pain ran up my leg and through my back making me yelp. I looked around for Erynn but she wasn't near me. We must have gotten split up! _NO! Now my best friend will die because I am chasing some idiotic fantasy! _I shook it off and knew that she wouldn't go down without a fight so maybe if I got to her in time I could help but who was going to help me? I kept running and took a second to glance behind me to see if the vamps had chased me since I was injured already. There was nothing. When I glanced back around I hit something hard. The force knocked me back and I looked up. I don't know what I was thinking but my lips managed to control me.

"Spike!" I said. I was hoping that I would find him or run into him...literally.

"Haha, this isn't your lucky day, Doll." A harsh raspy voice replied above me. He turned slightly and I gasped when I realized it really was my imagination. A boot came down and pinned me to the ground by my throat. I tried prying the foot from my throat to keep the vamp from crushing my windpipe. A hard object poked me in the side and I remembered I had my knife. I reached over and pulled it from with my jacket. I flicked the blade out and jammed it as hard as I could into the vamp's leg. He roared and backed away. I rolled over and managed to stand. I gasped for air that my lungs burned for. I flicked my wrist and stored the knife back in my coat, replacing it with a pointed wooden stake.

"Seems to me that it isn't your lucky day either, mother fucker!" I called out and smirked. I was so full of myself it wasn't funny. The vamp looked at me his glowing eyes filled with fury. He then gave me a toothy smile and I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. I slumped over holding my abdomen and before I knew it, I was kneeling before the injured vamp. Two other vamps holding my arms and my head. I struggled but it was to no avail.

"I have the worst damn luck ever! Fuck! Okay anybody you can save me now. Come on don't be shy. Oh now everyone don't rush out at one moment," I pleaded with anybody who could hear me.

"Shut the slag up." An annoying voice rang out from behind me and the injured vamp smacked me across my face.

"No you didn't just bitch slap me. Aww hell nah." I lunged forward but I didn't seem to move. The ones holding me were strong. The injured vamp laughed at me and this time balled his fist up and punched me. I shook my head and spoke quietly.

"Spike where are you?" The vamp tilted his head and responded.

"Whoever this guy is he must be imaginary because I don't see him saving you. Spike who the hell would name their kid that?" The vamp joked and his little minions laughed. I felt myself getting ready to cry, I knew I would never see Erynn again or Spike. The vamp grabbed my hair and roughly jerked my head to the right exposing my neck. I did all I could and I screamed the loudest girlish scream I could force.

**Chapter Six: Who's the Pansy Now/Bon Voyage "Normalcy"**

"Go ahead no one can hear you plus I like screamers." The vamp joked and then he suddenly stopped and looked at his chest. "Oh Sh..." He never finished before he burst into particles of dust. I shook my head and brought my gazed up. To my surprise and relief, there was Spike with a stake in his hand. I smirked as I brought my gaze back down to the ground. He didn't know how glad I was to see him and I wasn't about to let him know it. The other two vamps let me fall to the ground as they ran in fear back into the shadows. I stayed there recovering momentarily on my hands and knees. I sighed partly in relief. I looked over the pile of dust and remarked.

"Who's saving who now, bitch," I retorted. Spike looked at me questioningly and I waved him off.

"Pet? Are you alright? Looked like that wanker was about to take a chunk out of you." Spike questioned but there was no compassion in his tone. Just words.

"I'm fine and don't call me pet! I am not your damn dog. Plus when do vampires save humans now, or did I not get the last memo?" I replied as I tried to stand up. My leg was giving me hell, I winced as I stood and felt myself falling towards the ground. I felt Spike grab me and prop me back up. His hand never leaving my shoulder as I regained balance.

"Doesn't look to me like you are alright. But you said you were so I guess I'll let you go since vampires are only supposed to kill..."

"No don't move!" I winced as I stretched my leg and pushed the pain aside. "Sad to say I am glad to see you." I said in an 'I know I'm going to regret this' tone. He looked at me and gave me an evil smirk.

"No problem. I heard screaming and well at first I thought I was going to see the slayer but then I saw you. I couldn't let you die without me killing you." I laughed at his arrogance. I pulled away from him able to stand on my own and I yelped.

"Holy shit she's out there alone!" I yelled and Spike looked around almost in a daze.

"Who? We are the only ones out here." Spike stated bluntly. He was a vampire but still slightly dense. I mumbled incoherently and started walking towards the way I thought I had come from. He followed me and then grabbed my arm roughly. "Hey I thought we had our agreement. Tell me why you come out here!" He spoke harshly.

"I know I promised you but it will have to wait until I find Erynn." Spike jerked me to a stop.

"We aren't moving until you tell me." I sighed and decided I would tell him the brief explanation.

"Ok you stubborn ass! I come out here every night because I can't sleep. I am restless because I have dreams that will never come true. I come out to watch the slayer fight but mainly to see the vampires. Okay I am obsessed with vampires and killing. Is that what you wanted to hear? Well if it isn't then too damn bad. I have to find my friend!" I jerked away and he stood there behind me unmoving. I turned around and he gazed at me strangely.

"You are obsessed with creatures like me?" Spike questioned innocently. I couldn't help but grin.

"Yes. I always dreamed of having one as my pet...just kidding or am I? Even though I sound demented and crazy when I say this but like the creatures people fear. Werewolves, vampires, and other things like that. I mean it's not everyday when I meet a sexy vampire that cares to know what I think." I turned away quickly before I could see his reaction. I felt him move up beside me and touch my shoulder.

"So you want to be a vampire I take it?" We started walking forward and I slightly nodded in agreement. He grinned and I thought that finally I had met someone that understood me. That understood what I had wanted all along. His grin turned into a boisterous laugh. I glared at him and gave him a questioning glance.

"What?"

"You'd never make it." Spike said playfully.

"What do you mean?" Anger swelled in my chest as I glared at him.

"I'm telling you love, you'd never make it," Spike frankly put it.

"Who are you to say whether or not I'd make a good vampire? You have no idea!" I yelled back.

"A vampire," he said.

"Please, you know I'd make a good vampire, you just don't want to admit to the fact that if I was I could, and would, knock you on your arrogant ass!" I continued to yell.

"Can we just find your friend or not," he said, anger edging on his voice.

"Yeah whatever, change the subject why don't ya. I see how it is…chicken shit," I muttered under my breath, but he seemed not to hear them, for he didn't answer.

"Lisa!" I heard behind me. Both Spike and me reacted simultaneously with a remark.

"Holy Shit!" We said. I glanced quickly around and saw Erynn lying on the ground. I rushed over to her side followed by Spike.

"Erynn! Are you all right?" I asked her when I reached her side. She managed to prop herself up on her elbows as she replied.

"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy, except for the fact that half my damn shoulder is missing! And who is this guy? I know he's a vamp, why the hell was he trying to kill us, or his buddies or whatever!" She yelled, clearly pissed off and confused. She gave a cry of pain and I could tell she was in a lot of pain. She was usually the pain tolerant one; I on the other hand was the whiny little baby.

"Easy…this crazy ass bitch is your best friend?" Spike asked. I sighed and felt like sticking up for her but she seemed to want to do that herself.

"The hell I'm her best friend! What are you gonna' do about it punk!" She attempted a sucker punch but ended up hitting the dirt, not because Spike moved either. She must have been feeling the pain that I had felt when Spike drove the stake through my leg or maybe her pain was worse. "Dumbass blood sucker!" I heard her mutter.

"Sadly…yes," I said jokingly as I looked at Erynn.

"Damn…here I was worrying about you, and I'm the one that got slammed…you had a vamp on your side…why didn't you freakin' get here sooner!" She yelled at me in a more than pissed tone.

"It was more complicated then you think!" I exclaimed and glared at Spike who shrugged and pointed at Erynn, who had passed out.


End file.
